The Closer
by Tawnyheart430
Summary: Falla, an abandoned wolf pup who was abandoned by her parents will learn what her destiny is and who she can trust.When another wolf comes closer to her heart, an ancient verse recites in her head. Sometimes the only person you can trust is yourself.
1. Body Language

Alpha  
>Ears forward + Bite muzzle + Growling = I am your Alpha!<br>Stiff Legged + Ears pulled back upward + Tall + Tail high = Do you dare disrespect me?  
>Ears forward + Bares teeth + Tail straight out = Respect your Alpha!<br>Snaps air + Bite side + Head below shoulders = Get out of here!  
>Stands over submissive wolf + Snarling + Tail high = I'll put you in your place, do you want to be an omega?<br>Pushing on shoulders with paws + Growling + Snapping = Submit now!  
>Bares teeth + Glares at = I'm not in the mood right now, Leave me alone!<p>

Submissive**  
><strong>Ears pulled back + Whining + Tail low = I'm sorry! Please forgive me!  
>Ears pulled back + Whimpering + Tail tucked + Looking away or on ground = I mean no harm<br>Ears flat against head + Arched back + Tail tucked + Whining = Fear  
>Ears flat against head + Arched back + Tail tucked + Lick Alphas chin = You are my Alpha<br>Ears flat against head + Roll on back exposing neck/belly + Tail tucked = I give up! You are my alpha or I'm sorry!  
>Bows head = Respect<p>

Threats  
>Lowers head + Snarls = I'm warning you!  Last chance!  
>Snarls  Bares teeth = Get away!  
>Snarls + Bristles + Bares teeth = Back off!<br>Lunges = I will attack!  
>Backs away + Growls = I'll get you later<br>Ears back + Tail tucked + growling low = Scared or get away!  
>Snaps at air = this is your neckleg!

Social  
>Lick constantly = Grooming<br>Lick chin = Hey  
>Lick cheek  Nuzzle = Comfort or Its ok  
>Touch noses  nuzzle = Hello  
>Play bow + Yipping = Lets play!<br>Tackle/Glomp = Dog pile! Or Play fight!  
>Tackle + nip anywhere on body = Lets play fight!<br>Paws face = your silly  
>Play bow + bounds away = can't catch me!<br>Nip on nose = I win!  
>Roll on back = I give up!<br>Flick ears = Unsure  
>Marks territoryarea = This is mine now

ҳ̸Ҳ̸ҳ Love ҳ̸Ҳ̸ҳ  
>. . Licks chin = I like you .ღ.<br>. . Licks cheek= you're cute .ღ.  
>. . Licks ear + forehead = Will you be my mate? .ღ.<br>. . Licks nose = u are mine love .ღ.  
>. . Licks neck = we belong together .ღ.<br>. . Licks back = Stay with me .ღ.  
>. . Licks tail = I'm ready to mate .ღ.<br>. . Licks paw = I'm sorry/don't go .ღ.  
>. . Lick constantly = Grooming I love you so much .ღ.  
>. . Rubs tail under chin = Flirty .ღ.<br>. . Rubs body against = you are mine now .ღ.  
>. . Lick forehead + face = I need you forever .ღ.<br>. . Nip neck + lick shoulder = I need you now .ღ.  
>. . Lick on the belly = I'm ready for pups or I want pups .ღ.<br>. . Nuzzle = Comfort .ღ.  
>. . Twine tails = be mine .ღ.<br>. . Lays head on back = Don't forget that you are mine .ღ.  
>. . Look into each other's? Eyes = I think I'm falling for you .ღ<p> 


	2. Prologue

Winter chilled the silver she-wolf to the bone. She had been abandoned by her mate along with her cub. "Oh Lupus, please give me hope," She whispered up to the heavens. She carried the little ball of white fur in her jaws.

Snowflakes fell on the mother's back, blinding her sight and leading her into the darkness. Finally, she came across a badger set.

She carefully placed her pup in the hole. "I'm sorry my love," she whispered. For the she-wolf trotted off in the darkness, not bothering to look back. ******


	3. Falla

**The name Kar belongs to David Clement Davies thx**

Falla blinked her eyes open, autumn sunlight streaming down from her temporary den. The roof was partially broken, so you had to sleep more near the back. There was lichen covering the other half, drooping over the entrance as if they were sad, hands.

She crept out into the leaf-covered ground, the cold air surrounding her. She remembered when her mother had left her not far away from where she was this moment.

Falla decided to go look for food since she hadn't had any since about four suns. She headed into the forest, bracken and brambles scraping her white fur.

A rustle in the bushes interrupted her concentration. She snarled and pounced on the shape that appeared out of the bushes. "Ah!" it growled, bowling over Falla. It shook its fur; it being an animal, then showed its face.

A black wolf with deep amber eyes. "What in Remus's name are you doing, running into me like that?" he growled. Falla shrank back, her ears pulled back and her tail low. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to,"

The wolf rolled his eyes. "What's your name?" He asked suspiciously. "I'm Falla," She said nervous that the wolf might attack.

"I'm Kar."

Falla was only 2 years of age and in wolf years fourteen. "Er, nice to meet you Falla." Kar said embarrassingly.

The white she-wolf could already tell he liked her. "Nice to meet you too," Falla barked very dignified. "Now, excuse me but I was in the middle of a hunt thanks to you,"

Kar laughed. "You didn't even catch a morsel you skunkbrain." He padded over to the bushes. "In fact…." He murmured, "I caught something myself and we can probably share it." He pulled out a giant hare.

Falla licked her lips hungrily. "Hold on you bear," Kar lugged the huge animal over to the both of them. The two wolves stood side by side, white then black. Falla immediately dug into the rabbit, biting the meat off the body.

After she was done with her share, she sat back and asked Kar, "Do you have a pack?" without an answer, Kar just lay down and shrugged.

"Well what do you mean 'I don't know?" Falla trotted over to the black wolf and nuzzled him for comfort. "Don't worry; I don't have any parents either. They abandoned me."

A twinge of sympathy flashed in Kar's eyes. "My parents got killed. I don't really want to talk about how they died and such things,"

Falla licked him on the cheek. Kar suddenly felt a bit better. "Kar, I know a place where we can both live. I was actually born there,"

Falla guided Kar out of the woods to near her den. "This is my home for now," She recalled, turning her head towards the mountains. "But my home is just beyond those mountains."

Kar stared in disbelief. "How are we supposed to make it over there without dying? It'll be Sun season when we get there!" Kar used the meaning summer. "I'm sure it won't if we make it there quick enough and don't die of dehydration. Plus, I _know _there's a waterfall up there."

Falla started to walk the way towards the snow covered mounts. "Come on, we better start now or never,"

Kar hesitated for a moment. _Should I risk my life for this she-dummy? I guess if I go on this stupid journey I count as being stupid too…._ Kar hurried after Falla, following her scent trail. He soon found her on top of a rock, sniffing the air.

The scenery was beautiful behind her white fur, the afternoon sun glinting on her white fur turning it silver.

Kar caught up with Falla, staring up at the autumn sky. "Beautiful isn't it?" Falla asked. "What?" Kar replied stupidly. "You don't pay attention to anything do you?"

Kar jumped back, offended. "Well I _was_ going to compliment you but I guess you think I'm too stupid to understand anything!" Kar growled, turning the opposite direction.

Falla dashed after Kar and licked his paw. "Why do you want me to stay when I'm already going? I thought you were part of my family," Falla's eyes watered. "Please Kar. I…..I…need you."

The words affected the black wolf so much he stopped in his tracks. "Fine. But you have to promise you won't-"

He was interrupted by Falla. "Excuse me, but you're the one who's being so sensitive." Kar replied in an annoyed voice,"Yeah, I guess it's true; but still!"

Falla rolled her eyes. "Just come on." ********** The two wolves padded along the steep slopes that went up and down, up and down until they reached the bottom of the mountain.

"We're hear," Falla caught her breath, looking over to the mountain trails that the humans used for a certain thing called camping. "Come on, we'll start here and then edge there…" Falla pointed her nose upward towards the trails that led up to the top of the mountain.

"We'll have to jump a couple of things," Kar said bravely. "I know," Falla replied. "Don't think I'm scared of that,"

Kar snorted. "Just hurry up!" The two wolves trekked up the hill. "There they are." A voice rasped out of the bushes. "She has a friend with her does she?" The first wolf asked. The second one nodded.

"Well, two can play at that game, two can play at that game….." The wolf snarled, following them into the trees.

**tell me if you guys liked the chapter! so yeah. Stay strong...and eat...COOKIES? **


End file.
